A Quinn Christmas Special
by JazisCharmed
Summary: A very short songfic to the Christmas carol "Silent Night" about Quinn on Christmas Eve. Note: Religious references.


As Quinn wandered around on Christmas Eve, she watched dining room lights go out, house by house. She watched as people strolling along the white bliss called snow walked back to the comfort of their homes, a luxury Quinn did not have at this moment. She heard the voices of carolers in the park. It reminded her of her days in her church choir. One song in particular always touched something in her. The song was Silent Night. Quinn had a deep appreciation for the song, mainly because the church had given her the solo year after year, but also because of the pure innocence and beauty in the song. Quinn sat herself on a bench and listened as the group sang her favorite Christmas song.

"_Silent Night, Holy Night. All is calm, All is Bright." _

Snow began to fall from the sky. It was almost poetic how each snowflake gently fell to the ground and covered the street.

"_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child. Holy Infant so tender and mild." _

Quinn remembered how her Sunday school would always put on a nativity scene for the Christmas Eve service. She always played the Virgin Mary. Quinn sighed, as she could no longer relate to the role.

"_Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace."_

Chills ran down Quinn's body, not from the cold, but from the grace and elegance of the group's voices. She could feel hot tears gathering behind her eyes.

"_Silent night, holy night! Shepherds quake at the sight._"

Their voices were so well blended, and so sweet, Quinn couldn't help but cry. She wiped her eyes and wrapped her scarf tighter as the carolers continued.

_"Glories stream from heaven afar. Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!"_

Quinn could feel her baby girl kick. It seemed as if the beauty of the song moved her as well.

_"Christ, the Saviour is born. Christ, the Saviour is born." _

As the laughter of the neighborhood went silent, here sang the carolers sang about the true meaning of Christmas- the birth of baby Jesus.

_"Silent night, holy night. Son of God, love's pure light."_

Even as the media tried to distract her generation from what Christmas is really about, Quinn knew in her heart that as long as she knew the meaning of this song, she would understand the story of Christmas.

"_Radiant beams from Thy holy face. With the dawn of redeeming grace,"_

Quinn gently placed her fingers on the silver cross her father had given her when she was four. At first, Quinn wore it because it pleased her father. Then she wore it because it symbolized her Christian values. Now she wore it because it meant that the Lord would forgive her for all her sins.

"_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth. Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth."_

Just as the days when Quinn sang in church, she felt peace in her. That, she thought, was the real point of the song. Not to instill sadness, though the song was written in a minor key, or happiness, just peace. Someday, Quinn would be able to share the beauty of Christmas and 'Silent Night' with the little girl growing inside her. The carolers disbanded, each wishing the other members a merry Christmas before heading home. Quinn lie down on the bench until a body approached her about ten minutes later.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" A familiar voice asked. It was Finn's. Quinn just shook her head. "Aren't you cold?" Quinn nodded, too guilty to talk. "You said you were just going to be a few minutes. It's kinda been an hour." He remarked. Quinn sighed and sat up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She says, before becoming hysterical. "I love you so much. And I'm so sorry." She says before burying her head in her hands. Finn stands up and helps her up as well.

"I love you too, Quinn." He says, almost meaningfully. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed my little Christmas tribute to Quinn. I didn't expect it to become so religious, but Silent Night is a pretty religious song so... Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone. Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
